Gaara's Fear
by NightKDuet
Summary: Hinata's suggestion leads to the discovery of Gaara's fear. "It's supposed to be a fun day," Temari said, while grinning like a maniac at Kankuro. GaaHina implied.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**This is something I wrote on a whim but I hope you at least smile XD**

**Gaara's Fear**

"So…" The aquamarine eyes narrowed at his sister. "Who's idea was this?"

"Umm…I swear, Gaara. It was not my idea," Temari said as she vehemently denied having anything to do with what he was asking. But her eyes looked amused at the situation before her.

"Kankuro," Gaara said as he turned his suspicious eyes to his brother.

"H-Hey, don't blame me. I'm not the one who suggested this," Kankuro said as he vigorously shook his hands and head side to side in a gesture of denial.

He looked at the last person in the group but he could not use the malicious tone that he had used on his siblings. "Was this…your idea?"

The blue-haired woman nodded silently.

He let out a big sigh. The only thing that came to his mind was, '_Hell no._'

"Hey, Gaara. L-Loosen up," Kankuro suggested but looked scared himself. He was ready to bolt and looked restless. He looked up at the bright blue sky, hoping that he would last through the day without hurting himself. He looked toward his sister, who looked bored.

"Yeah. I mean, it's supposed to be a fun day today," Temari said as she dragged her shivering brother forward.

As soon as Temari stopped speaking, the little gate in front of her opened and a voice spoke out from the speaker, "Welcome to Konoha's Amusement Park. As this is the Konoha's fastest roller coaster, I advise you to secure your belts extra tightly." Kankuro loudly cursed. "I hope you enjoy your ride."

"Temari, do you think it's a good idea to let them ride together in the same row?" Hinata said, as her lavender-grayish eyes looked worriedly at the two people in front of them.

"Well, well. We'll never know until we try, won't we?" Temari had a sadistic grin on her face. Kankuro was covering his face with both of his hands, looking like he was in agony. Gaara was…being Gaara. He looked indifferent and almost looked amused by his brother, who was cowering fearfully.

But inside Gaara's mind… '_Shit. Shit. SHIT! Someone need to get me out of here. Why did Hinata suggest that we come here in the first place? I need to be brave. I'm a man._' …he was having an internal mind battle.

"Umm…Good luck to you both," Hinata said as she smiled sweetly at Gaara and Kankuro, who barely heard her.

Then the roller coaster lurched forward and started going up slowly, bringing Kankuro closer to his doom.

Then they reached the top and the roller coaster stopped. The suspense and anxiety were eating them away. Gaara's hands started shaking and he grabbed the metal bar in front of him in order to stop the trembling and gritted his teeth. Then…the roller coaster slowly tipped forward.

Kankuro suddenly cried out. "I WANT TO GET OUT." Gaara silently agreed with him whole-heartedly.

Temari smirked, clearly entertained by Kankuro. "Stop being a baby."

Kankuro cried out louder. "I'M F---ING SCARED." Temari only let out a chuckle while Hinata looked at him worriedly.

Temari turned to Hinata and winked, "Ready?"

Then all the tensions and anxiety were released as they were rushed forward so fast that they almost had whiplash.

"NOOOO!" Kankuro screamed out. He was almost hysterical by the time they were halfway through the ride while Temari…was laughing like a maniac throughout the ordeal.

During the time the roller coaster was rushing in a lightening speed, Gaara grabbed the metal handle in front of him as if his life depended on it. He didn't have a voice to scream out and was getting kind of light-headed. The wind continued to whip his face while his heart seemed like it was going to burst out of his body soon.

He could vaguely hear Temari and even Hinata scream out their lungs as the roller coaster continued. He felt some bile rising up his throat and felt his brother grab his arm hard enough to pull out his joints.

Then the whole damn thing was over and Gaara thought that they were going to get out of their seats when a soft voice spoke out from behind him, "Umm…Do you want to go again?"

'_DAMMIT. SOMEBODY SAVE ME,'_ Gaara's mind cried out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Reviews would make me happy :)**


End file.
